When the Colors Fell in the Snow
by NekoMei Taki-Tan
Summary: Lia, and average sixteen-year old female experiences the silent pain, Depression. Everyday she slowly is eaten by this demon. Will she be able to create a solution to end it? Will she be able to do it herself? Or will she need others to guide her out of the darkness? If so, who will it be? Or will it be the common end for those who couldn't be free?
1. Chapter 1

**_So here is another story. Hope you enjoy what I wrote._**

* * *

><p><em>Blue. <em>

_That is the only color I see._

_My eyes are blurred and the only color I see is blue._

_Is it a light blue?_

_A dark blue?_

_I don't know._

_My body is falling downward in an abyssal blue._

_I feel nothing,_

_hear nothing._

_Am I drowning?_

_But I'm not panicking,_

_nor am I seeing darkness._

_I am seeing only blue._

_Blue..._

_Blue..._

_Blue._

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes finding my body laying on top of my bed. My body faced side-ways, looking toward an electric clock that had the numbers and letters of around eight o' clock, around the time when school started.<p>

However the clock never woke me.

At least not anymore it did.

I've been waking up every single day, making the same motions, looking at the same clock, to see the same time.

I closed my eyes for a moment, inhaled then exhaled, and threw my blanket to my feet. I stood up, feeling more groggy than usual, and got ready for school.

Dressed in a uniform of a black vest, white blouse, and red skirt under a thick winter jacket, I picked up my back pack and made my way out.

My door was the farthest in the house. It was the last one in a long hall way of doors that reached to the living room at the end. Every step I made was the only sounds I heard in this path. The sound of my soles hitting the clean, wooden floors quietly whispered in my ears until I reached the next room. When I reached the living room, I headed towards the front door on the other side without looking at anything else.

I could scan around to see if anyone was there in the living room, or I could take a check at the kitchen and the dining room that was beside the room I was in. But I already knew what the reason was. My parents worked constantly. Both took an early shift for work, and never came back until around midnight. Sometimes, they wouldn't come home at all for a few days. Yet every single time I would hear them open the front door talking about tomorrow's plans or about today's exhausting work before going to bed. And on some other occasions, I would either hear the drunk slurs of my mother and father... Or yelling and arguing.

But did it bother me?

No.

It didn't.

I just didn't care anymore.

So all I did after leaving my room was walking outside into the snowy field outside.

XO

_Every time I walk out that door, I find out more each day that I hate the light in the sky._

_ Even with no sun, it just feels so bright. _

_And more and more I just wish that the light can just dim down to make an endless night._

I made my way to school and I already feel that I don't want to stay here. But the bell rang when I stepped over the boundary. The gates closed behind me, locking me in. When class started, I just didn't feel like listening to the teacher. I had my head on my desk, arms wrapped around my head and my eyes blankly staring at the board. All I watched was his hands making symbols with a marker, yet my eyes slowly shifted away from it to my desk with no markings or drawings. And for the rest of the period, my eyes stared down on the plain wood.

After the next few bells, it was time for lunch. However I didn't move away from my desk. I just didn't feel like eating. My body continued to stay in the same position, not making any intentions to move.

Then I heard a voice.

Only my eyes shifted to the voice who came from a person who was suddenly standing in front of me.

Her hands were placed on my desk and her silky long hair falling upon her beautiful face.

"Hey Lia? What are you doing alone in class? Come on. Let's get something to eat." She said to me.

But I only responded in a expressionless tone, "I'm not hungry."

"What? You're always hungry around this time."

"I'm just not hungry."

"Come on Lia... Come with me, May Villuven..." She begged softly like a puppy.

"No, I don't want to. I'm not hungry May."

"Alright then... I'll be back with some food for you. Maybe we can talk about it when I come back?"

"I don't know."

May didn't make a smile as usual when she left. She silently walked out the door, sliding it to a close.

May Villuven, one of the most beautiful, smartest and successful girls in high school. She even came from a wealthy, influential, and caring family. From what society calls her, the "perfect student." And she also became best friends with me. A sixteen-year old female with average beauty, average grades, and average everything else. She says I'm her best friend because she loved me as myself. I don't believe it and I still don't believe it. She's done so much for me such as helping me keep my grades up and staying with me through thick and thin, yet I haven't done much for her. She knows that I've been changing in mood, and that I've been living like I was alone for a long time.

_As I think of it, is she doing it out of pity? Is it just to make herself look better? Is it to make me look worse? Or was it something else?_

_I just don't know._

When May came back, I didn't speak to her except in small answers and phrases. But she didn't let it bother her. She continued to keep a smile even when she didn't get the responses she wanted. Half way through lunch time, we both went silent. Her smile still was left on her face after lunch and she still gave a heart-warming goodbye before heading back to class.

_But I felt something different around her._

_Did she know something that I didn't? Or was it something she knew, but I didn't consciously know? Or do we both not know something at all?_

_Why am I thinking about this all of a sudden?_

XO

The last bell of today's school day ended as one of my feet was placed on the white cold blanket of mother nature. It was a sound that usually was supposed to excite me since I was leaving school, but there was none.

I continued only an expressionless face as I further made my way out of the gates.

On my way there, I saw a boy by the gates. And of course the one of the smartest, coolest, yet laziest boys in school, Dante Duland.

And unsuspectingly, yet of course, my friend and... secret crush.

He had his back placed on the side of one of the gate columns. His brown hair was messily falling down on his face, but enough to see his face, an untidy school uniform, and black rimmed glasses that just made him more handsome.

Though I usually come to him to say hi, he came to me instead.

Despite his appearance, he walked straight as if he were high class. Though this was a school where high-class and low-class students can work together without regarding their social status.

And yet like May, I began to wonder the same questions like last time while he slowly came to me.

_Was he a friend just because he was kind? Was he doing it to get popularity? Am I just in his way? Am I just a puppet for something else? Would it be better if I just wasn't here?_

_Wait... Why did I just say that last question?_

Just as I was going to ask my myself further, his calm voice and tone touched my ears. My face looked towards his eyes, but gave no feeling unlike my other embarrassing times when I always blushed around him.

"Hey Lia. Is there something wrong? You zoned out in the middle of the pathway out of school when you saw me." Dante asked.

I postured my self, standing up straight, but answered expressionlessly like last time, "I don't know."

_(I don't know?) _I thought quickly to myself before turning my attention back to him.

"Hey... Your eyes wandered off again. Are you sure you aren't troubled by anything?" He asked another.

"I don't kn- No..." I stuttered.

He frowned at me, "Look. I understand if you don't want to talk about it, but if I can help, please tell me."

_But that was the problem. I don't even know what I want or what I need help in. He asked a question that I couldn't answer._

"Don't worry. I'm just not feeling well. It must be this cold weather..." I replied.

Dante gave up with a sigh, "If that's what you want me to hear. I'll believe you for now. But if you need anything, call me alright? Me and May will be there for you when you need it."

It was reassuring that they cared for me, but I still questioned myself as I then walked past him without saying a "See you later," or "goodbye."

_Do they really care for me?_


	2. Chapter 2

_I watched her past by me and through the open gate. _

_No goodbye, no see you later._

_There was no smile. _

_There was something wrong._

_But what was wrong? _

My eyes continued to look at Lia for a few seconds before I decided to make my way back into the school.

I didn't have any plans, but because of what just happened, I did now.

I made my way through the hallways passing the rooms that contained the after-school clubs. After passing the sounds of guitars, pianos, singing, machines humming, and lecturing, I reached a door at the back of the school. On the door was a simple paper taped on it saying, "Chess Club."

My hand reached the handle and slid it gently to the other side. I walked inside, closing the door as I did and found only May by herself sitting on a chair reading a book.

Her eyes weren't focused on her book however. They were faced at me probably because of my disturbance.

There was a moment of silence.

Then she smiled.

But that subconsciously signaled me to start what I came here for.

"Did you notice anything with Lia?" I asked.

"I don't know. Because of my work as part of the student council, I don't have time to talk with her unless during lunch." She responded.

"Then what happened during lunch?"

May clapped her book shut with one hand. With her eyes still on me, she laid it down to the table in front of her and leaned forward. With one hand laid under her chin, she answered, "She didn't want to eat. I came to her with my happy self, but she rejected the offer to come get food with me. Could be because she's on her period, but it kinda felt different."

"Nothing else other than her loss of appetite?"

"Not that I noticed… Wait, I do. She was talking very dull as if she was sick or something."

"Really…? Thanks then May."

"No problem." With her last words, she grabbed her book and lifted it to her eyes once again.

I then made my way out of the room and back outside to the winter snow.

_Today she was different._

_Why?_

When I returned to the front gates, I stood there just remembering the chat I had with Lia.

I couldn't understand. At least not yet.

XO

It was the next snowy morning of school. I came to school much earlier than most students so I can sleep in. If I didn't do it, I would've been late every day. And every first period, I would be the first one in class. After a half an hour, May would be the second to arrive.

Lia didn't have any classes with me except for two after lunch, but she usually doesn't talk to me during that time. The only time she would was when she actually had a reason to come talk to me and not just for idle chat.

After a few minutes of sleeping, I stood up from my desk with tired eyes and walked to May whose desk was at the front.

I yawned once before asking, "How are you doing May?"

"I'm not sure. Curious? Worried?" She responded as she scratched the side of her head with her index finger.

"What? What do you mean?"

"I mean, I didn't see Lia today. This is her first absence this year. She usually isn't absent without telling someone first. Before coming to class, I would always see her first. Now she isn't here and she isn't answering my calls."

I raised an eye brow, "Really?"

If that was how it was, something must be off. Coming from her best friend, It must've be the truth.

"I think… we should visit her after school. Do you want to?" I asked.

"I believe we should." She responded.

"Then I'll meet you at the front after school."

XO

I returned back to the front gates and waited with at my usual spot. Within moments, May arrived panting. With the cold breaths, she apologized for being almost late before we left together.

When we reached Lia's home, we stood at the front door and rang the doorbell. There was no answer. We pressed it again, and again, and again.

After the fifth try, we both stopped for a moment. Then I took one more chance and knocked on the door instead.

Yet when my knuckles hit the door, it slightly opened.

_What?_

We both looked at each other in confusion.

Again, I took the initiative and walked in the house first. Everything seemed to be untouched. The only things wrong was a backpack and a winter jacket laying at the front door.

I made a quick question to May to tell me where Lia's room was and we made our way there.

Within moments, May and I stood at the end of the hall way looking past an open door and into her room.

Lia was just sitting on top of her bed with her body covered in a blanket and back to the wall. The shutters were shut tight, lights turned off, leaving only dim lights and darkness.

And what May felt, I felt too.

Worried.

I lifted my hand to the switch to her room lights, but Lia spoke out quietly, "Don't touch it please… The light is too bright."

I retreated my hand from the switch. Then I asked, "What are you doing Lia…?"

I saw her eyes lower. "I'm just sitting here…"

"But why?"

"I don't know."

I took one deep breath.

May then decided to speak to her next, "Is there anything we can do for you? You missed school so we're kind of worried."

"No, I don't need anything…"

"Are you sure?" Every word that came from May's was losing the happiness with every moment.

"I'm fine."

"…"

May stopped speaking altogether. For such a popular and busy girl, her being so passive and quiet was a little nerving. May must really care for Lia.

"I guess there is nothing we can do…" I sighed, "Lia, if you need anything, call or text one of us alright? We don't want you holed up in here."

I turned my head to May who continued to look at the girl on the bed. I placed my hand on her shoulder and she looked at me. It was only a quick glance, but I believed she knew the sign. We both turned away from Lia and left the house, closing the front door behind us.

As we stood there at the front, I spoke out loud, "Something is wrong right?"

May was looking into the sky as she nodded. "There is."

There was a moment of silence between us.

I then broke the silence after a few minutes, "I'm going home. Will you come with me again to her house tomorrow?"

She didn't answer me.

I frowned slightly. "Are you alright?"

"I'm just thinking." She spoke with a serious tone.

"…" It took me a moment to think about what to do. But there wasn't much I could do at this moment. So I can only end the plan for now, "I'll be going then…"

I was starting to feel a little frustrated from her unusual quietness. I took a deep breath and walked off saying one last sentence, "Please don't let it get to you."

"It won't." She answered.


End file.
